


You shot that in my face and now my nose is broken

by That-one-Valfrost-shipper (sparrowsong07)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blood, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Snowball Fights, i cant write, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowsong07/pseuds/That-one-Valfrost-shipper
Summary: It was snowing. And not the gentle flakes that would float down from the sky, either. It had only taken a few minutes but already it looked like someone had taken a paint roller of white paint and decorated the ground.It was snowing and Leo was trapped in the bunker.





	You shot that in my face and now my nose is broken

It was snowing. And not the gentle flakes that would float down from the sky, either. It had only taken a few minutes but already it looked like someone had taken a paint roller of white paint and decorated the ground.

It was snowing and Leo was trapped in the bunker.

Contrary to popular belief, Leo could, in fact, feel the cold, he could just counteract it if he lit himself on fire. However, he didn't really feel like rushing outside at four in the morning towards camp while ablaze. It might scare the pegasi.

So, he was stuck here for the time being.

Not so bad, considering it only took a handful of more minutes before the snow stopped. A thick layer of white completely coated the ground, but Leo was safe to go.

He trudged out into the cold, unprepared for the chill air, but he didn't want to risk lighting himself up and possibly harming a nymph without the protective shield of falling snow.

Leaves rustled.

Leo jerked his head towards the sound, a small bush that had shaken off all the snow previously coating it.

Leo didn't want to take any chances, it could have been a monster. He tried to subtly reach toward his toolbelt, which _ crap, _he left in the bunker.

Before he could think up some other defensive weapon, a snowball whizzed by his head.

Well, at least he knew what made that noise now.

“Jack!” 

Jack giggled, ducking behind a tree. Leo quickly grabbed a scoop of snow and meshed together a poorly made snow glob.

Another snowball, this one infused with Jack’s blue Joy magic caught Leo in the hip. He immediately felt brighter, happier.

He aimed in the direction the new snowball came and hit Jack in the shoulder.

“Hey!” Jack appeared, a new snowball in hand.

He threw it, but Leo dodged by simply ducking his head. One of the perks of being so short is that he was a small target.

Thus began one of the greatest snowball fights in history.

Well, not really. It was, however, the best snowball fight between a demigod and Guardian in history, considering it was the first one.

At some point, right as Leo was turning, Jack had shot a snowball for the back of his head.

It didn’t make it.

It did, however, hit Leo smack dab in the middle of his face, making pain explode across his nose.

“Ack!” Leo’s hands immediately flew up to his nose, which was leaking red-orange fluid with a slight gold tint. 

Demigod blood. Fantastic.

Jack flew out of his hiding place in the forest, laughing the whole way.

“Ha! I got you right in the head!”

Before of course, noticing Leo’s bloody state, in which all joy fell from his face to be replaced with concern.

“Oh crap, did I do that?” Jack gently pried Leo’s hands away to get a good look at his nose.

Another gust of blood flowed out, dripping onto the white snow. Leo’s hands and lower half of his face were dyed with blood. Hot tears made their way down his cheeks.

“Oh that is most definitely broken, I am so so sorry-”

“Ish fine.” Leo winced, talking did not feel good.

“No, it is not fine, you are crying. That is literally from fine as this could get.”

Leo didn’t respond. He knew that Jack hated when people cried.

“We need to get you back to camp.”

Before Leo could react, Jack had scooped him up and taken to the sky.

“-Ack, Jack!”

“Don't hurt it more by talking. We’ll get to camp faster this way. Sorry for the sudden movement though.”

Leo knew that this was much easier than simply walking, but he still felt weird being carried in Jack’s arms. Not bad, necessarily, but weird.

They touched down near the infirmary a minute later, soft morning light creeping through the trees.

“I got blood on your hoodie.”

“It’s fine. You’re more important.”

Leo looked away, feeling heat creep up into his face. 

“What the hell were you two doing!?” It couldn't have been more than five in the morning unless the pair’s fight had gone on much longer than intended. But lo and behold, in the door of the infirmary stood Will Solace in all his mother hen glory.

“...Snowball fight?” Jack answered for him.

“At six in the morning!?” 

Six? Wow, time sure does fly when you’re having fun.

Will pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Just, get him inside. Based on the amount of blood his nose is most likely broken. I’ll have to set it.”

Leo winced, he didn’t really look forward to the pain in his near future.

Jack looked unsure of just dropping Leo off, as if he wanted to stay.

“You can come in and hold my hand.”

A slight smile grew upon Jack’s face.

“Gods, you two are worse than me and Nico.”

A beat of silence passed before Jack started giggling.

“Literally impossible, Sunny D.”

Jack glanced back down at Leo.

“Come on, let's get you fixed up.”

Leo may be fatigued from staying up all night, and his nose may be broken and bleeding profusely, but being here, with someone he wholeheartedly trusts, someone who cares about him and doesn't run away when Leo speaks about all the crap he’s been through because Jack _ understands- _

Well, Leo wouldn't trade that for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Im back!
> 
> Sorry this exists but thank you for reaching the bottom of the page!!


End file.
